warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Half Moon
|namest=Softpaw: Healer: |namesl=Half Moon Teller of the Pointed Stones |familyt=Mother: Father: |familyl=Rising Moon Chasing Clouds |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Long Shadows, ''Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=''Long Shadows, ''Sign of the Moon}} Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) is a white she-cat with green eyesRevealed in Sign of the Moon, page 232. History In the Power of Three Series ''Long Shadows :Half Moon appears as a softpaw, the equivalent of a Clan apprentice or Tribe to-be. She is one of the Ancients, who later become the Tribe of Rushing Water. :When Jaypaw visits the ancient cats as his counter-part Jay's Wing, he meets Half Moon. :Another softpaw, Fish Leap, starts to question Jaypaw about what had happened in the tunnels. Half Moon reminds Fish Leap that Jaypaw isn't supposed to speak of it. He retorts angrily, saying that she wants to know as much as he does. She replies that she can wait until after he eats. While Jaypaw begins to eat, Fish Leap again tries to question Jaypaw about what happened in the tunnels. Half Moon stands up for Jaypaw when Fish Leap tries to question him again. Half Moon, Fish Leap, and Dove's Wing all become sorrowful when Fallen Leaves is mentioned, and Half Moon tells the other softpaws that there must be a different place for them to live, full of prey and shelter. :The next day, Half Moon finds Jaypaw exploring the place where the ThunderClan camp would eventually be. She becomes frantic, telling him that badgers lurked there and that they would attack Jaypaw. She leads him to safe territory. Here, she admits that she had been following him, thinking that he might be in trouble. She had previously caught a black bird for him, for which he was grateful. Jaypaw asks if prey is running low, and Half Moon sadly says that it is. She then comments that what a sharpclaw, Stone Song, had said is true; that they needed to find a new home. Jaypaw agrees. After they eat, leaving the blackbird not totally finished, Half Moon suggests that they take it to Owl Feather, a queen nursing her kits. Jaypaw agrees, and he and Half Moon start towards the nursery. :On the way, Half Moon points to the mountains, the direction that Stone Song thinks they should journey to. She asks him what he thought it would be like to travel that far, and he tells her how hard it would be. He then starts to explain everything about the mountains to her, the sharp hills, the eagles, and the waterfall. Stone Song overhears. She asks him if he would go to help find their new home, and she tells him that she would come with him, after which Jaypaw realizes that Half Moon loves him; or at least Jay's Wing. :Half Moon and Jaypaw bring their prey to Owl Feather, who urges her kits to try some. Half Moon tells Owl Feather all about what Jaypaw said about the mountains, and asks if Owl Feather would go too. Owl Feather says that she would. Half Moon is surprised, and asks her about Jagged Lightning, Owl Feather's mate. She seems embarrassed after Owl Feather replies that her kits will come with her. :When Furled Bracken calls a meeting together, all of the cats begin discussing whether or not they should leave. Half Moon points out to Jaypaw that Jagged Lighting wants to stay, and that Owl Feather won't like it. :After all the cats begin casting their stones, voting whether or not to leave, the line is about equal. Half Moon casts her stone to leave, after which Jaypaw does the same. :Before leaving, Half Moon asks Jaypaw one last time if the mountains are really there, and he promises her that they are. She says she believes him. :Later, during Jaypaw's Medicine Cat Ceremony, he scents Half Moon beside him, as if watching the ceremony, although she is not seen. In the Omen of the Stars Series Sign of the Moon :Half Moon first appears when Jayfeather goes back in time, to help the Ancients again. She is overjoyed to see him, but wonders why he never said good-bye. Later, Jayfeather teaches the soon-to-be Tribe cats how to hunt in pairs. There, Jayfeather risks being carried away by an eagle to show the Ancients how to hunt with cave-guards and prey-hunters. Half Moon admires how brave he was and how brave their kits would be. Jayfeather is embarrassed, but realizes he does have affection for her. The next night, Jayfeather and Half Moon are in the Cave of Pointed Stones. Jayfeather tells Half Moon that she must become the first Stoneteller, because she saw the sign of the moon. : :She is enraged that he came all the way to tell her that. Jayfeather tries to convince Half Moon that he does like her, but being Leader is her destiny. As they argue, Shy Fawn calls out that she is having her kits. Together, Half Moon and Jayfeather deliver the kits. After this, Jayfeather tells Half Moon that he must leave, and she is devastated. :At the very end of the book, Half Moon appears again, and reminds Jayfeather that she will never forget him. He tells her he will never forget her either, then hurries to catch up with the patrol back to the forest. From the ridge where they stood, she calls, "I will wait for you forever, Jay's Wing!", signaling her everlasting love for him. Family Members '''Mother:' :Rising Moon: Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting member Father: :Chasing Clouds: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Healer Category:Tribe Cat Category:Tribe of Endless Hunting Cat